This new Alstroemeria variety originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of a pair of Alstroemeria plants maintained in my greenhouse collection of plants for breeding purposes. This crossing was done at Aalsmeer, Holland, in 1982 with the object of producing plants having large red flowers, a strong growth habit, and good wintertime flower production. This particular seedling was selected fro propagation because it appeared to have the plant characteristics which I sought by my breeding efforts and asexual reproduction of this selected seedling was done by me and under my direction at Aalsmeer with very satisfactory results; and under my direction, propagation of this new variety was carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. The initial propagation of this plant was by its own roots and subsequent propagation was done by division of rhizomes. The present propagation of this new variety is done at Aalsmeer, Holland, by division of rhizomes.